disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Films ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Hmm? Oh, I'm listening. *I'm sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it? *In this world, perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures. *inspiration Nonsense? *her cat That's it, Dinah. If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see? meows In my world, you wouldn't say "meow." You'd say, "Yes, Miss Alice." meows Oh, but you would. You'd be just like people, Dinah. And all the other animals too. *Oh, Dinah. It's just a rabbit with a waistcoat-- and a watch! *Now this is curious. What could a rabbit possibly be late for? after him Please, sir! *Well, after this I should think nothing of falling down stairs. *Curiouser and curiouser. *Oh! I beg your pardon... *You see, I was following... *through the Doorknob's keyhole There he is! I simply must get through. *You mean "impossible". *the bottle's label "Drink Me". the bottle Hm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked "Poison", it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later. *laughs I was just giving myself some good advice. sighs But... from the "Drink Me" bottle Mmm... tastes like, uh, cherry tart. shrinks down to the size of the table; takes another sip Custard. down again, barely holding onto the bottle; takes another drink Pineapple. down so much, she's now even smaller than the bottle itself and struggling with its weight Roast turkey - aware of the potion's effect Goodness! to support the bottle any longer, she slips and drops it; the "Drink Me" label covers her What did I do?! *up to the Doorknob; delighted But look! I'm just the right size! *Oh no! *What key? *Oh dear! *Get dry? *That was a very sad story. *Oh, a very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster. *Mary Ann? *But late for what? That's just what I... *Goodness. I suppose I'll be taking orders from Dinah next. *Oh, but that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk. *Oh, I don't come from any garden. *giggles Oh no. I'm not a wildflower. *Well, I guess you would call me... genus, humanus... Alice. *You can learn a lot of things from the flowers... Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! *I- I hardly know, sir. I've changed so many times since this morning, you see... *I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I'm not myself, you know. *Well, I can't put it any more clearly, sir, for it isn't clear to me. *Oh dear, everything is so confusing. *Well, it is to me. *Well, I can't remember things like I used to, and... *Hm? Oh! Oh, yes, sir. Um, how doth the little bumblebee improve each... *Well, I must say, I've never heard it that way before. *Well? *Is that all? *Well, it's exak... exact... Well, it's precisely this. I should like to be a little larger, sir. *Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and... *But I'm not used to it. And you needn't... shout! *One side of what? *The other side of what? *Oh, but please! Please! *But I'm not a serpent! *I'm just a little girl. *Well, I am! I mean, I-I was. *Yes, I do, but, but, but... *Oh, for goodness sake! *Now where in the world do you suppose that...? *around to find just the Cat's smile talking to her Oh! Uh, hehe, I...I, no, no, I mean, I, I was just wondering... *Why, why you're a cat! *Oh, wait! Don't go, please! *Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I just wanted to ask which way I ought to go. *Oh, it really doesn't matter, as long as I... *Who did? *He did? *He went that way. *The White Rabbit! *But didn't you just say-? I mean- Oh dear! *The Mad Hatter? Oh, no no no... *Oh, thank you. I think i shall visit him... *But I don't want to go among mad people! *I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party. Hare offers her a cup of tea Thank you. *Unbirthday? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. *Well, I haven't had any yet, so I can't very well take more. *Well, it all started when I was sitting on the river bank with Dinah. *Oh, Dinah's my cat. You see... *But I didn't think... *I was sitting on the riverbank with uh... with you know who... *I mean my C-A-T. *Why, yes. I'm very fond of tea, but- *frustrated Well, I've been trying to ask you- *Riddles? herself Let me see. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Why is a raven like a writing desk? *But it's your silly riddle. You just said... *angrily "Have a cup of tea" indeed! Well, I'M sorry, but I just HAVEN'T the time! *The rabbit! *OH, MY GOODNESS! *Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life. *It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change. *Well, when one's lost, I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But who'd ever think to look for me here? sigh Good advice. If I listened earlier, I wouldn't be here. But that's just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice. sings But I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I'm always in. Be patient, is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I'd love the change. Should something strange begin? to cry Well... I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should've known there'd be a price to pay, someday... Someday... I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it! harder Will I ever learn to do the things I should? crying *Oh, Cheshire Cat! It's you! *crying Oh, no, no, no. I-I-I'm through with white rabbits. I want to go home! nose But I can't find my way. *But I've never met any Queen. *Please, please! H-How can I find her? *singing Painting the roses red... *Yes, painting the roses red. *Not aquamarine! *Well, I'm trying to find my way home... *Yes, I know, but I was just thinking... *curtsying Yes, Your Majesty, but I just wanted to ask you... *Why, yes, Your Majesty. *Ohhh...... tickled by the Pink Flamingo and starts laughing and then pounds the flamingo repeatedly on the ground Stop! *Do you want us BOTH to lose our heads?! *Well, I don't! *Oh, no, no! *Sentence? But there has to be a verdict first... *But that just isn't the way... *...Your ways, Your Majesty. *the card guards, after she grows to the height of the courtroom Oh, pooh. I'm not afraid of you. Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards. *I am not a mile high! And I am not leaving. *Now as for you, Your Majesty. that she is shrinking quickly Your Majesty, indeed. Why, you're not a queen. You're just a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old ty- realizes she has shrunk down -tyrant. *horror But the queen! I simply must get out! *her grip on the Doorknob What? *Why - why that's me! I'm asleep! *terror, through the Doorknob's mouth Alice, wake up! Please, wake up, Alice! *Alice! Please, wake up, Alice! the mob draws nearer, the screen goes into swirling multicolor until it shows Alice sleeping by the tree voiceover Alice! Alice! Alice! *up after escaping the mob Hm? Oh. Oh, uh, how doth the little crocodile improve each shining tail and pour the waters of the... *Oh. I'm sorry, but you see, the Caterpillar said... TV Series ''House of Mouse'' ''Adventures in Wonderland'' *Mr. Hare, are you sure you're not the one who's really sad? *Don't feel bad. You just got carried away. *You're at least a know-a-lot! *Right. It's not that you and the Hare are bad detectives. You were just looking for crowns in all the wrong places. *Oh, but I do! Like, decorating the Christmas tree in the living room. Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"I’m on trial? But why?" *"Of course! I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so...so mean!" *"It’s all we can do just to hold back the darkness." *"'We must close the Keyhole before it's too late." *"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." *"Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!" *"This is so unfair! So what if you're a queen! Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!" *"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but...was that true, what you said? Are you the thief?" *"Oh, look! It's the Cheshire Cat!" *"Sora, watch out! Something's coming!" *"But the Cheshire Cat said as much. "Try too hard to remember and your memory might lie to you." The queen would never admit she forgot. So instead, she remembered something...that didn't happen! She ended up fooling herself." *"Help me!" *"I am...Oh, it's no use. I cannot recall a single thing." *" Keyhole...?...If you require a keyhole, I believe I have seen one." *"Might you be able to tell me something more about my memories?" *"That's right, I fell down a Strange Hole. Before I knew it, here I was." *"That is correct. Do let us pass, before you are punished." *"Please, wait! There is no reason behind all this!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Alice in Wonderland Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes